steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc. 12 Ziemia i Kosmos - Indonezja !?
Rano po odc 11. RR-Awenturyn ! Co ci jest !? Niebieska wstała z łoża i śpiącym tonem powiedziała. AW-Śpię. RR-Śpisz ? I wtedy obudziła się. AW-Dzień dobry Rubciu ! RR-Dzień dobry. Co to śpię ? AW-Śpię ? A ! Chodzi ci o sen. Wtedy wyłączasz się i odzyskujesz energię. RR-Muszę tego spróbować ! To świetna taktyka. A poza tym powinnyśmy już ruszać. AW-No tak... RR-Ale zapomniałyśmy o najważniejszym !!! AW-O czym ? RR-Gdzie mieszkasz ? AW-W Australii obok Violet town. A gdzie jesteśmy ? RR-Z tego co wiem z jakichś dziwnie napisanych znaków jesteśmy w em...jak to było. Wiem ! Jesteśmy w Indonezji ! AW-W Indo czym ?! RR-No w Indonezji. AW-Jak ? RR-Mnie nie pytaj. AW-A ty gdzie idziesz ? RR-Miałam iść do tego miejsca gdzie ostatnio widziałam Różowy Diament ale...nie wiem gdzie jest. Więc pójdę z tobą dopóki się nie dowiem. AW-Dobrze bo już myślałam że będę musiała iść sama. To ruszajmy ! A w którą stronę ? RR-Tam na południowy wschód. AW-Ok. No i wyruszyły. One same nie wiedziały ale te dwa klejnoty czekało sporo przygód. Minęły 3 dni od kąt wyruszyły. Był środek dnia. AW-Rubciu ! RR-Tak ? AW-Patrz co znalazłam ! Ku ich oczom ukazała się plaża a trochę dalej port. A na plaży... RR-Ludzie ? AW-Tak ! Ludzie nam pomogą. RR-Tak myślisz ? Ja za bardzo nie znam się na ludziach. Ty zdecyduj. AW-Ja myślę że kiedy poprosimy o pomoc to nam pomogą i wrócę z tobą do domu. RR-Skoro tak to na co czekamy ?! I Różowa pobiegła do najbliższego człowieka leżącego na plaży. AW-Rubin ! Czekaj ! Było już za późno. Różowa stała tuż przed człowiekiem leżącym na plaży. RR-Cześć ! Facet spojrzał się na nią dziwnie. RR-Jestem Różowy Rubin. Ja i moja przyjaciółka Awenturyn chciały byśmy dostać się do Australii. Bo tam mieszkają przyjaciele Awenturyn. Wtedy człowiek zaczął mówić : Abło ke dima ka da na ? RR-Przepraszam , co ? -A człowiek na to : Abło ke di ma ka da na ?! AW-Rubin niektórzy ludzie mówią po innym języku. Właściwie każdy kraj mówi w innym języku. RR-Oooo. AW-Przepraszam za nią proszę pana. A on na to : Ako ? AW-Chodź idziemy. RR-No dobrze. AW-Nie przejmuj się. Znajdziemy kogoś innego kto nam pomoże. RR-To może pomoże nam ktoś z tamtego miejsca z wieloma statkami. AW-Port ! Ile tam statków ! Którymś z nich możemy popłynąć do domu ! RR-To na co czekamy ?! Obie pobiegły do portu. Minęły 2 godziny a one wciąż biegły. Bo okazało że port jest w mieście na końcu plaży. RR-Dobra zróbmy sobie małą przerwę od tego biegania. AW-No dobrze. Usiadły na kamieniu przy zachodzie słońca. RR-To co powiemy ludziom ? AW-Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym. Może...miałyśmy wypadek i...chciały byśmy wrócić do domu w Australii...czy pomógł byś nam wrócić ? RR-Genialne ! AW-No to chyba już możemy ruszać. RR-Chyba tak... Obie zarumieniły się i po chwili wstały i zaczęły znów biec. Po godzinie były w wielkim mieście pełnym wieżowców i samochodów. RR-Łał ! Jakie to ogromne ! Awenturyn szczena opadła. AW-No ogromne. Ale nie widać z tąd portu ! RR-To nic po prostu zapytamy kogoś o drogę. A raczej ty zapytasz. Ten pan wygląda na takiego co można go o drogę zapytać. AW-Dobra pójdę zapytać się o drogę. Niebieski klejnot podszedł do wysokiego mężczyzny. AW-Przepraszam pana ? PAN-Słucham ? AW-Wie pan gdzie jest port ? Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna obrócił się i zobaczył Awenturyn. PAN-Oczywiście że wiem gdzie jest dziewczynko. AW-Co ? PAN-Gdzie są twoi rodzice ? AW-Rodzice ? Nie mam rodziców. PAN-Co ? Zaprowadzę cię na policje. Tam znajdziemy twoich opiekunów. AW-Mówię że nie mam rodziców i nigdzie z panem nie idę. Czy mógł by mi pan powiedzieć gdzie jest port ? PAN-Idziesz to dla twojego dobra. Wtedy złapał rękę Awenturyn. AW-Puszczaj ! Jestem 2000 lat starsza od ciebie ! RR-Awi ! Rubin rzuciła się na mężczyznę. Jedno uderzenie wystarczyło by puścił Awenturyn. AW-Dzięki. RR-Nie ma za co. A teraz zmywajmy się stąd ! Niebieska i Różowa pobiegły w głąb miasta. Po 15 minutach zatrzymały się. RR-To jaki mamy plan ? AW-Emm...chyba...musimy znaleźć port. RR-Patrz z tąd go widać ! AW-Racja ! Wystarczy iść prosto a potem skręcić w prawo ! RR-To na co czekamy !? AW-Powtarzasz się ! RR-Wiem ! Zaczęły biec. Przedzierały się przez wielu ludzi ale po 3 godzinach dotarły do portu wieczorem. AW-No nareszcie ! RR-Hura ! To teraz trzeba tylko... AW-Zapytać się kogoś czy pożyczy nam statek i zawiezie na do Australii. Widziałaś jak tamten człowiek mnie potraktował. Jak jakąś biedną , małą... RR-Dziewczynkę ! AW-Ej ! RR-Nie o to mi chodzi. Wykorzystajmy to że ludzie biorą nas za dzieci ! AW-Ale jak ? RR-Chodź ! Rubin podeszła do niskiego mężczyzny z brodą. Zaczęła mówić biednym dziecięcym głosem. RR-Przepraszam ? PAN2-Dobry wieczór. Co wy dzieci robicie tu o tak późnej porze ? RR-My się zgubiłyśmy. PAN2-Tak ? A gdzie mieszkacie ? Wtedy Awi załapała. AW-Mieszkamy w Violet town w Australii. PAN2-W Australii ?! Jak wy się znalazłyście tak daleko od domu ?! AW-Emm... RR-Porwali nas ! PAN2-To okropne ! Słuchajcie popłyniecie ze mną do Australii. Popłyniemy do waszego domu... RR-Tak ! AW-Jest ! PAN2-Ale najpierw trzeba zawiadomić policję... AW-Nie ! Nie może pan bo... RR-Nikt nas nie lubi ! PAN2-Bzury pleciesz dziecko. AW-Ale my jesteśmy śpiące ! RR-Możemy iść jutro ! PAN2-No dobrze. Połóżcie się na kanapie w tej budce. Obie pobiegły do budki. RR-Co to było ?! AW-Właśnie chciałam oto się zapytać ciebie ! RR-No trudno... AW-Coś wymyśliłam. RR-Co ? AW-Nic. Myślałam że jak to powiem to coś wymyśle. RR-No myśl Awi...co możemy zrobić ? AW-Możemy zmienić swoją formę i udawać dorosłych ! RR-Ja nie...nie umiem tego robić. AW-Nauczę się. Na początek pomyśl czym chcesz być. RR-Ok. AW-I teraz po prostu się rusz ! RR-Co ? AW-Wiesz ja też nie umiałam tego robić. Pomaga mi jak zrobię obrót. Wtedy Awenturyn obróciła się i zmieniła w kobietę. AW-O tak ! RR-Spróbuję. Pomyśl czym chcesz być i... Wtedy Rubin zrobiła ruch jakby chciała kogoś uderzyć. Zaświeciła się i zmieniła w kobietę. RR-O tak ! AW-Ale wiesz że nie możemy trzymać tej formy wiecznie. Jest limit czasu. RR-No to zmieńmy się rano w te panie i powiedzmy mu em... AW-No właśnie ale mam już dobry pomysł. Wyszeptała pomysł. Dopracowywały plan całą noc a rano mężczyzna do nich wrócił. PAN2-Dzień...gdzie twoja siostra ?! RR-Byłam tu sama całą noc , nie mam siostry. PAN2-Nie możliwe ! Wczoraj była tu druga dziewczynka ! RR-Musiał się pan przewidzieć. I wtedy nadbiegła Awenturyn w postaci dorosłej osoby. AW-Róża ! RR-Mama ! AW-Jak ja się o ciebie martwiłam. Wszystko mówiła dorosłym głosem. PAN2-To pani córka ? AW-Tak. Przepraszam pana za kłopot. PAN2-To nie był dla mnie problem. AW-Bardzo panu dziękuje. RR-Ale mamo porwali nas ! AW-Och ! Wiem...chyba nigdy nie wrócimy do domu córeczko. Wtedy obie zaczęły udawać rozpacz. PAN2-Ja z chęcią drogim paniom pomogę. AW-Naprawdę ? PAN2-Tak ! I tak dzisiaj płynę do Australii. AW-A jak my się panu odwdzięczymy ? PAN2-Wystarczy mi towarzystwo. Szczególnie pani em...jak się pani nazywa. AW-Emm...nazywam się...Awia. PAN2-Jakże to piękne imię ! Niestety nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. AW-Ja też. PAN2-Co ? AW-To znaczy...wiem to bardzo rzadkie imię. PAN2-Ja mam na imię Emil. AW-Bardzo mi miło cię poznać Emilu. EM-Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Po czym pocałował rękę Awe...Awii. Wprowadzić dwa klejnoty na pokład i pokazał pokój. EM-Odpocznijcie lepiej. Wyglądacie jakbyście 3 dni podróżowały haha ! AW-Tak...haha ! Jak byśmy czegoś potrzebowały zawiadomimy cię a teraz odpoczniemy. EM-Oczywiście. Po czym wyszedł. Awenturyn od razu przemieniła się w...siebie. RR-Brawo Awi ! Wiedziałam że dasz radę ! AW-Ja myślałam odwrotnie. Ale dzięki. RR-Twój plan idealnie zadziałał. AW-Sama pomogłaś mi go dopracować. RR-To co dalej ? AW-Popłyniemy do Australii , wrócę do domu i...to tyle. RR-Przepraszam. Mówiłam do siebie haha ! Dopłyniemy do tej Australii a co będzie ze mną ? Nie wiem gdzie szukać mojego diamentu. AW-A pro po twojego diamentu to muszę ci coś... RR-Nie dam rady jeśli coś się jej stało. Chyba nawet nie chciała bym żyć. Mówiłaś coś ? AW-Nie nie ważne. Miałam się dopiero zapytać cię o to jak będziemy na miejscu ale...zamieszkasz ze mną i moimi przyjaciółmi ? RR-Ale... AW-Potem wrócimy przecież do Homeworld ! RR-Ale ja muszę ją znaleźć ! Muszę odszukać Różowy Diament ! Przepraszam. Ja...muszę wszystko przemyśleć. Jesteś wspaniałym klejnotem i bardzo chciała bym z tobą zostać ale...wszystko muszę przemyśleć. AW-Rozumiem. Odpocznijmy. Płynęły tyle (ile płynie się z Indonezji do Australii bo nie mam pojęcia ile się z tam tąd płynie XD) Teraz Awi spała a Rubin patrzyła przez okno na morze. EM-Awio ! Już jesteśmy ! RR-Awi budź się i przemieniaj ! AW-Co ? A tak ! Awenturyn zmieniła się w Awię a Emil w tym czasie wszedł do pokoju. EM-Już jesteśmy w Australii. AW-Już ?! EM-Tak. Musiało ci się przyjemnie płynąć. AW-Chyba tak. W takim razie wysiadamy i idziemy do domu. EM-A gdzie wy mieszkacie ? AW-To nie twój interes Emilu. Róziu idziemy. O i bardzo dziękuje ci za to że nas tu przywiozłeś. EM-Przyjemność po mojej stronie. AW-Żegnaj. Po czym Awenturyn i Rubin wyszły ze statku do jakiegoś miasta i zniknęły z oczu Emila. THE END Postacie * Awenturyn * * Różowy Rubin * Ludzie Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność LoveLapisKuba